The present disclosure relates generally to a device for aiding in navigation through water. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to flipper devices having a boot and a fin and that are convenient and easy to use both in and out of the water. Additionally, the present disclosure relates to methods of using such flipper devices.
Swimming flippers are known devices that have long been used to aid a swimmer in moving more efficiently through the water. Such assistance may be necessary because human feet provide relatively poor thrust when swimming in water. Movement may further be hindered if the swimmer is, for example, a scuba diver or snorkeler who is carrying equipment that increases hydrodynamic drag. Alternatively, such assistance may also be necessary when the swimmer is, for example, a freediver who requires assistance in underwater propulsion that does not require high frequency leg movement, and that helps to minimize oxygen consumption. Additionally, swimming flippers may also be used by individuals who partake in various water activities including, for example, kneeboarding, water rugby, bodyboarding, etc.
Swimming flippers are worn on the foot or leg of the swimmer and simple constructions are generally made from a rubber or plastic material. More advanced constructions, however, typically comprise both a boot that is worn like a shoe by the swimmer, and a fin that has a blade or web construction. The fin may be either permanently or removably fixed to the boot. The fin of the flipper increases the amount of water displaced during kicking, thereby increasing the propulsion of the swimmer in the water.
Due to the functional requirements of the flipper, it must be of sturdy construction to withstand the large amounts of force that a top side of the flipper will encounter during a downward stroke of the flipper during a kicking movement. Such a sturdy and rigid construction, however, can make it difficult and extremely cumbersome to manipulate the flipper when the swimmer desires to walk on land. In this situation, the swimmer would be required to either walk awkwardly in the flipper, or to remove the flipper entirely, which includes removing the boot of the flipper as well as the fin. Accordingly, it would be beneficial for a swimmer to have a flipper that not only provides for adequate propulsion during use, but that is also convenient and easy to walk in when the swimmer is out of the water.